morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillaume Sorel
}} Before the Academy Guillaume had been a member of Abraham's camp since he was three, having supposedly joined of his own volition. After Hisao's eventual arrival, Guillaume frequently picked on him. Guillaume was eventually selected to infiltrate Morning Glory Academy along with Irina, Vanessa, Ian, Akiko, and Fortunato. Right before the six of them departed the compound they'd been living in, Guillaume kissed Hisao (then immediately pushes him into the dirt and ran off to board the bus). Before they were sent off to the Academy, they were each housed by a family of Abraham's sleeper agents, to make them appear to be normal entrants. In the time Guillaume spent with his cover family, he lamented the fact that he would likely never see Hisao again, because he was sure they were going to die on their mission. His arrival there is one of the ones observed by Mr. Sunglasses. At the Academy Abraham's infiltrators(the Truants) all entered the Academy at the same time, going through similar ordeals as the Glories eventually would upon their arrival(like being trapped in a burning classroom together). When Fortunato was taken to have his gifts tested by nurse Nine, the remaining five gathered and planned to rescue him. While Guillaume, Ian, Vanessa, and Akiko focused on the rescue attempt, Irina had a secret agenda of her. Unbeknownst to the others, she snuck off to attempt to kill the Headmaster while the staff was distracted. Both the rescue and Irina's plan failed, but while Guillaume and the others were punished, Irina fled and began to live in the woods. With Irina gone, Vanessa attempted to become the new leader of the group, and Guillaume followed her into an attempt to free Abraham, who they'd learned had been captured by the Academy and was being held in a cell in the basement. This plan also failed, and led to both Vanessa and Akiko's confinement. It was then that Irina returned to take her place as leader back, and proposed a new plan to the remaining Truants(and, after their rescue, the ones that had been captured). This plan involved interfering with woodrun, sending the student body forward in time. As Hisao had entered the Academy as one of the Glories at this point(and written Guillaume a love letter stating as much), Guillaume was sent to find him and bring him into their scheme. He ended up finding Hisao losing a fight with his twin brother Jun. Guillaume quickly intervened to knock Jun unconscious, then took Hisao into the ruins of the school where they were supposed to wait to rendezvous with the others. While they were waiting, Guillaume convinced Hisao to have sex with him on a teacher's desk. Afterwards, they spotted Jun going down to the ceremony chambers with other students in robes and a ram and decided to follow him. Once they seen proof that Jun is going to perform the ceremony (which Guillaume claims will "undo everything we've accomplished here"), he rushed back to the woods with Hisao in tow. They end up joining the group of truants just in time to convince Hunter to trust Irina. Irina responded to their arrival by hugging Hisao and then smacked Guillaume across the face with her rifle butt for abandoning his post. Guillaume defended himself by telling the group about the ceremony, but Irina immediately deemed it unimportant. It is later revealed in a private conversation between Guillaume and Irina that hurting Guillaume was a ploy to earn Hisao's trust so that he would not suspect that everything had actually been going according to their plan, as they intended to sacrifice Jun using David. The group headed to an ancient Sumerian ruin that happened to be on school grounds, and were transported back in time to when it was a functioning temple. There, they tricked Hunter into helping them carry out the sacrifice. However, Hisao realized what was going on partway through, and convinced Hunter to flee. Irina quickly knocked Hisao unconscious, only to later wake up to discover the Truants had tied him up so he couldn't get in their way anymore. However, Guillaume's conscience and affection for Hisao won out over his sense of duty, leading him to untie him. The truants attempted to explain why sacrificing Jun was vital to their mission and that they had no other choice, but Hisao refused to believe it and ran off to find his brother. Guillaume was instructed not to pursue him like he'd wanted to, and reluctantly followed the order. As the Truants began to discuss what had happened and what they needed to do next with their plan disrupted, Guillaume revealed the true nature of Irina's plan to the others against her wishes. Rather than freeing Abraham, she had been planning to kill his son the entire time out of a belief that he was the source of all of the horrible things that happened to people like them. With the others angry at her, Irina ran off on her own to see if she could still salvage the operation and murder him as planned. It was then that Hunter's power was utilized by Future Jade to undo the time-shift and put everyone back where they were supposed to be. With the staff part of the picture again, the Truants (minus Irina) were captured and taken to Daramount for punishment. Before being taken to the prison in the basement, Guillaume saw what he believed to be Hisao carrying Jun's dead body, meaning that even with the interference, the sacrifice had been a success. After a week of solitary confinement that surprisingly didn't involve any torture, Guillaume saw himself released and assigned a new room. He found himself rooming with Hunter, Abraham's son(who Irina had failed to kill), and Hisao. Hisao, however, seemed to be avoiding him, and after a day of attempting to talk to him Guillaume finally learned that it wasn't Hisao he'd been talking to at all--it was Jun. Hisao had apparently used his powers to switch with Jun and die in his place. Eventually the Truants and Glories all learned the truth and decided to hold their own funeral for Hisao, where Guillaume implied that he attempted to go back in time and save Hisao after Jun told him what had really happened. Guillaume, however, seemed to have given up on that by the time of the funeral, where he admitted he had to let go and live with the fact that Hisao was never coming back. Guillaume later tried out for the school's annual Towerball tournament, and was named captain of the Blue Team. It was an unwritten rule that the Blue Team always lost, no matter how good the players were, as the Headmaster had somehow rigged he games to remind the students of the power he held. Though Guillaume pretended to be angry as he'd been one of the star players for the Red Team in previous years, it was actually all part of his plan. He had hoped to use the fact that the school believed Jun was Hisao to his advantage to find a way for the Blue Team to win, which would show the Headmaster he was wrong and everything would not always go as he planned. Ike recruits Guillaume, Vanessa and Hunter to help Casey win the student election. Guillaume says he can blackmail people to vote for Casey by offering not to choose them for the Blue Team, something which is considered "social suicide". Though Jun agreed to play for the Blue Team and help Guillaume, he wanted something in return. He woke Guillaume up one night and lead him to the place where Hisao had died, revealing he had somehow acquired Hisao's corpse and kidnapped Jade, who he had tied up and intended to sacrifice to resurrect Hisao with Guillaume's help. Guillaume was furious and disgusted that Jun would suggest he murder an innocent girl. Although he admits to Jun that he wants to bring the love of his life back from the dead, Guillaume does not want to kill Jade to do it. He agrees to Jun's plan so that Jun will continue to play his part in the Towerball plan but is determined to save Jade's life. He brings her food and changes her clothes so that she is comfortable while she is being held captive. Jade asks him why Jun chose her and Guillaume says it has something to do with what was in her file. Jun is unable to read the entire file, seeing only that she was previously suicidal but Guillaume, who is able to read the entire thing, discovers that she successfully resurrected her mother when she was a child. He begs her to use her powers to revive Hisao, as it would reunite him with his love and simultaneously save her life by subverting the requirement for a sacrifice however, Jade refuses, saying that her mother was never the same and that, even if she knew how to do it, the Hisao she brought back wouldn't be the "real" him. The Towerball tournament is a best of three matches and, having lost one match and poisoned the Red Team to force a forfeit, the two teams are tied heading into the final. The Blue Team are losing by a significant margin heading into the final ten minutes, with Jun getting restless and eager to get the match over with so that he can resurrect Hisao but Guillaume tells him to wait. One the clock hits 8:13, Guillaume tells Jun to initiate their plan. Jun scores several successive goals, leading to the first ever victory for the Blue Team in the Academy's history. Guillaume celebrates and brags to the crowd that they have proved the Headmaster's laws are not unbreakable. They are interrupted by a sudden earthquake that begins to destroy the Academy. Realising they don't have much time, Jun tells Guillaume they must perform the Ceremony immediately. When they reach Jade, Guillaume reveals that she has the power to resurrect people and manages to convince Jun to let her try. After initially refusing, Jun forces her to try. She holds her hands over Hisao and the Blinding Light shines from his body but nothing happens. Believing her to have failed, Jun is furious, pulls out a knife and demands she offer herself as the sacrifice. Guillaume stand in between the two and is accidentally stabbed in the stomach. Jun cannot believe what he has done and drops the knife in shock as Guillaume falls to the floor. Jade tries to keep him conscious, telling him they can find Nine and she can prevent him bleeding out but Guillaume says he probably deserves to die after everything he has done. He expresses his excitement that he will be reunited with Hisao but says he cannot find him before dying in Jade's arms. Trivia Guillaume's character design is based on Patrice from the The Inbetweeners. He and Fortunato were supposed to provide "beautiful men" to balance all the pretty girls already in the series. MGA Study Hall podcast #22. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Sorel, Guillaume Category:Truants Category:Students Category:Abraham's Children Category:Male Characters